vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kasumi
KasumiXKitty or just Kasumi for short is a 420 friendly variety streamer, a roleplayer in VRChat and a regular visitor at The Golden Gator bar. Aside from playing VRChat she also streams variety relaxing games such as Harvest Moon, Stardew Valley or spooky horror games like Dead By Daylight. Who is Kasumi - The Character? Although having a troubled heritage as a demon, the daughter of Lilith she's known for showing kindness even to her adversaries and being forgiving in general. She often participates in various silly and fun RP with her friends in the Gator RP Group or chill with friends in SciFri's Comfy Crew. History Introduction She was first seen visiting The Greater Gator during December of 2018, swirling around her long signature purple hair with a pair of horns sticking out. In January 2019 she started dating CDMan and whenever either was around the other was usually seen nearby. When meeting Meech she was initially hit on right in front of her boyfriend CDMan. Although making a poor first impression on their next date Meech would nicely serenade them later, singing and playing his guitar on Jan 18th, 2019. fights Roflgator in the battle arena.|250px]] Acting Judge in an important arena fight On Feb 1st, 2019 she acted as one of three judges in a battle arena fight. Along with Meech and Bearly she judged in the battle between Crocolol and Roflgator. After the fight Bearly revealed that Meech had attempted to rig the fight in favor of Roflgator and that he had threatened Kasumi if she didn't vote accordingly. She didn't follow through with the threat but voted the way she wished anyway, holding the belief that she would be able to defend herself - should it become physical. In any case Roflgator was declared the winner. The battle ended up having political importance and the outcome severe repercussions. Involving Crocolols subsequent disappearance. Revealing her powers and ending relationship She revealed her powers in public for the first time when she rescued Meech from near death after he jumped off a balcony on Feb 3rd. He had been rejected by another woman and decided to end it. Although being threatened by him in the past she used her succubus powers to give him some of her blood - and turning him into a demon. She then managed to retrieve his soul, give it back to him and turning him human once more. Her relationship with CDMan ended on Feb 10th. Following their breakup she went on a date with Truu "the cat" but it didn't work out. She explained that he gave signals of wanting to stay friends and not advancing their relationship further. Dating game-show a kiss after winning in a bachelor style game-show.|thumb|200px]] On Feb 18th she participated in a bachelor-style dating-game show competing for Klaatus affection against other female contestants Yuki, Darling, Raziell and deaf 'Camille' (Portrayed by Emery). During the first challenge she was interviewed. If she could choose one superpower she would choose teleportation because she likes to travel. To the question if she would use her powers for good or bad she answered; both. Her favorite food is spicy food in general and if she won the lottery she would buy her mother a house. During the second challenge in the competition talent show she was at first too nervous to perform - having bad case of stage fright - once she gathered her senses - she demonstrated her lung capacity by taking a really deep hit on a bong. The third and final challenge, was feeding Klaatu suggestively in a sexual manner. Doing this she managed to impress and after most contestants had been eliminated she stood remaining with Yuki and Raziell. She was announced the winner. providing music.|thumb]] Sharing experiences On Mar 3rd Roflgator asked her to talk to and try to teach Yuki how to talk properly to men. Doubtfully she admitted not being that good herself but said she would give it a shot. She explained that most of her benefit was from being afflicted with "thicc-titis" which really helps her when talking to men. The same day Nathanwind hit on her in a very lewd way but she rejected him. Later that night she appeared to have overcome parts of her stage fright by dancing very suggestively on stage - using a pole. on a bowling date]] Kasumi and SciFri On Mar 26th she admitted to Roflgator that she has a crush on SciFri to which he gladly offered to host their dates and act the wing-man. She and SciFri had a wholesome double-date spent at a bowling alley together with Truu and Archt. To spice it up the bowling featured "dares" where the match winner could dare the other to do something. After their third date Kasumi happily announced that they were now girlfriend and boyfriend. Demon family to her mother Hafumi]] After her announcement Kasumi would introduce SciFri to her demon family. It turned into a hilarious event as it was made into a themed roleplaying session where players from the Gator RP Group would pick avatars and portray her wild and crazy demon family members. For some reason most of her family members wanted to try to get to sleep with her boyfriend as a kind of initiation ritual. Being a family consisting mostly succubi this makes some sense. Twitch Highlight - Themed RP: Kasumis demon family Some of the family members and portrayals: *Mother Hafumi - Murder Crumpet *Father Sai Ho - Wimchimp *Succubus Sisters - UzuriMia, Jogie, Kyana and Java *Butler Roflgator, Neighbor Meech - and more ]] Alternate roleplaying characters Slime Girl Slime Girl is a strange alien slime creature who visited The Galactic Gator on April 7th, 2019. She doesn't speak English but was taught various phrases and words by the bars patrons and proprietor Roflgator. Mostly vulgar, improper or of a very sexual nature. Her surroundings affect her size in various ways. Whenever she puts something in her mouth her chest increases in size and when coming in contact with water she absorbs it and her body grows larger. She was brought back to The Golden Gator and got stuck in the bathhouse section from having absorbed the pool water and becoming almost too large to exit. She had water sucked out of her by Mute Max and Zapdec in order to shrink back to normal size. On April 12th, 2019 an alien slime farmer with a cane (Murder Crumpet) came looking for her - threatening to destroy the bar if they weren't able to return with her. Roflgator having caught a liking for the slime wanted to adopt her. Instead of giving her back - he tricked R3dzDead, giving up the soft-spoken knuckles and his servitude in the form of slavery to the farmer instead. Officers spot and bring back Slime Girl]] R3dz sacrifice ended up being in vain and their time together was short lived as just two days later The Galactic Federation Police came looking for her. When they spotted her they gave Roflgator an ultimatum of either giving up Slime Girl or they would take his other daughter - Sorry. After being quickly introduced to her new adoptive sister Sorry, Slime Girl volunteered to return back to the slime farmer. Before the saddened Roflgator and Sorry - she was escorted away. Twitch Clips: Taught bad words Taught weird stuff It's "too big!" Too high stakes - Farewell Slime Girl On April 16th, 2019 Slime girl, along with R3dzDead was rescued and recovered by Roflgator. Powers and abilities *Underwater-breathing. Being half-mermaid she can breathe under water but is unable to change her form. She in all semblance looks human aside from her horns. *Rejuvenating succubus blood. She can turn other people into demons by giving them parts of her blood. This also heals them of injuries. Trivia *In Aug 2019 she renamed from KasumiXKitty to Kasumi_ *She makes her own avatars and 3D models in VRChat. *Putting a finger in slime girls mouth makes her breasts grow larger... *Enjoys 420 chill moments. *Since naming a character in Harvest Moon "Kwasumi" she is now often referred to as Kwaasuuumi or Kwasoooomi with emphasis on the long wovels by her viewers. Links Social Links *Twitch: https://www.twitch.tv/kasumixkitty *Twitter: https://twitter.com/Kasumixkitty Links to Video *Kasumi's "talent" during a talent show *Meech tries to hit on Kasumi when she's with her boyfriend. *Kasumi dancing *Dating game show question and Tofu *Kasumis crush He did it smile *Kasumi sneaking a smooth smoochie from SciFri *SciFri and Kasumi *Roflgator sings her happy birthday in his native tongue Gallery Kasumi Gallery Rofl Dec 18th 6 KasumiXKitty.jpg|At The Greater Gator. Rofl Dec 18th 7 KasumiXKitty and Truu.jpg|Kasumi and Truu the cat. Rofl Dec 18th 8 KasumiXKitty and Truu.jpg|Kasumi and Truu the cat. Rofl Dec 18th 48 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Looking troubled. Rofl Dec 21st 4 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Wintery Christmas outfit Rofl Jan 14th 45 KasumiXKitty and Byuyu.jpg|Up close and personal with Byuyu. Rofl Jan 18th 4 CDMan and KasumiXKitty.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Jan 18th 6 CDMan and KasumiXKitty interrupted by Meech.jpg|''Meech rudely walking in on her and CDMan in a private room.'' Rofl Jan 20th 18 CDMan gives Kasumi a teddy from 8est store.jpg|CDMan giving her a teddy bear from the 8est store. Rofl Jan 21st 17 CDMan and KasumiXKitty.jpg|With CDMan. Rofl Feb 1st 3 Kasumi and CDMan.jpg|Kasumi and CDMan pose in front of the golden statue at The Golden Gator Rofl Feb 8th 29 Kasumi and CDMan.jpg|Kasumi and CDMan Rofl Feb 13th 27 KasumiXKitty.jpg Rofl Feb 15th 14 KasumiXKitty and Truu.jpg|On a date with Truu. Rofl Feb 18th 12 Klaatu bachelor gameshow YukihimeYuri, KasumiXKitty, Raziel.jpg|One of the game-show challenges, feeding Klaatu in a sexual manner. Rofl Feb 18th 16 The winner is Kasumi.jpg|The finalists... Kasumi and Raziell Rofl Feb 18th 17 The winner is Kasumi.jpg|Raziell and Darling are shocked when Kasumi wins the game show. Rofl Feb 26th 21 Kasumi and Emily.jpg|Kasumi and Emily Rofl Mar 3rd 33 KasumiXKitty and YukihimeYuri.jpg|With Yuki and Foreigner. Rofl Mar 3rd 34 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Outfit. Rofl Mar 3rd 85 KasumiXKitty dancing.jpg|Dancing on stage. R3dzDead providing music. Rofl Mar 27th 17 SciFri and KasumiXKitty.jpg|With SciFri Rofl April 1st 11 Kasumi looks terrifying when angry.jpg|Kasumi's demonic form Rofl April 1st 12 Kasumi looks terrifying when angry.jpg|She looks terrifying when angry Rofl April 2nd 3 Kasumi.jpg|Kasumi Rofl April 2nd 23 Kasumi kisses SciFri.jpg|Kissing SciFri Rofl June 9th 2019 3 Kasumi.jpg|Horror themed outfit for Necro Nights Rofl June 9th 2019 4 Kasumi.jpg|Horror themed outfit for Necro Nights Rofl Aug 2nd 2019 13 Gapp KasumiXKitty and KatXWind.jpg|Gapp, Kasumi and KatxWind Rofl Aug 3rd 2019 34 KasumiXKitty at Necro Nights.jpg|Visiting Roflgators Necro Nights night club Rofl Aug 19th 2019 2 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Kasumi Rofl Aug 19th 2019 3 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Surprised Rofl Aug 19th 2019 4 KasumiXKitty.jpg|Kasumi Rofl Aug 19th 2019 7 Kasumi and Uzu.jpg|Kasumi and UzuriMia Rofl Aug 19th 2019 8 Kasumi and Uzu.jpg|Kasumi and UzuriMia Rofl Sept 3rd 2019 2 Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|Kasumi and SciFri. Rofl Oct 2nd 2019 9 SciFri and Kasumi.jpg|SciFri and Kasumi Rofl Oct 20th 2019 12 SciFri and Kasumi at the platinum meechler.jpg|SciFri and Kasumi at The Platinum Meechler onsen. Rofl Oct 20th 2019 14 SciFri Kasumi R3dz and Crumpet.jpg|SciFri, Kasumi R3dzDead and MurderCrumpet. Rofl Dec 18th 2019 27 Ruby Lumpy and Slime Girl (Kasumi).jpg|Visiting "Lumpy" the pet alligator in The Royal Gator. Rofl Dec 31st 2019 44 Kasumi and Boeing747.jpg|Kasumi and Boeing747 on a date? Rofl Jan 17th 2020 9 KasumiXKitty.jpg|New avatar Rofl Jan 17th 2020 12 KasumiXKitty.jpg|New avatar Rofl Jan 31st 2020 28 Kasumi.jpg|Angrysumi Rofl Jan 31st 2020 31 Kasumi.jpg|Fangs Kasumi's family Gallery From the themed roleplaying session when SciFri was introduced to her family. Rofl May 26th 2019 2 Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|Kasumi and SciFri arrive at her parents house Rofl May 26th 2019 3 Wooks (Sora) (Java) Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|Wooks, Unce (S0ra) looks on as her sister (Java) dives on SciFri Rofl May 26th 2019 4 Kasumi, (UzuriMia) and SciFri.jpg|Shooing away one of her succubi sisters (UzuriMia) Rofl May 26th 2019 6 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) Kasumi and SciFri.jpg|Her father Sai Ho (Wimchimp) considers Wooks a much better choice of mate instead of SciFri. Rofl May 26th 2019 8 SciFri Kasumi and Hafumi (Murder Crumpet).jpg|Introducing SciFri to her mother Hafumi (Murder Crumpet) Rofl May 26th 2019 11 Kasumi SciFri and Hafumi (Murder Crumpet).jpg|She seems very interested in SciFri... a bit too interested. Rofl May 26th 2019 14 Sai Ho (Wimchimp) SciFri Kasumi Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom).jpg|Sit down with the family. Sai Ho (Wimchimp), SciFri, Kasumi, Hafumi (Crumpet) and Joshua (Broom) Rofl May 26th 2019 17 SciFri Kasumi (Java) (Kyana).jpg|SciFri gets swarmed by Kasumis succubi sisters. Rofl May 26th 2019 21 Hafumi (Crumpet) gets touchy with SciFri, Wooks and Kasumi.jpg|Kasumis mother Hafumi (Murder Crumpet) gets touchy with SciFri Slime Girl Gallery Rofl April 7th 11 Sime Girl (KasumiXKitty) and Alora the Siren (Jogie Joey).jpg|Alora the siren (Jogie Joey) feeding Slime Girl (KasumiXKitty) whos breasts appear to grow larger whenever anything is put in her mouth. Rofl April 8th 4 Big Slime girl (KasumiXKitty) and Altoria (Java).jpg|Giant Slime Girl and Altoria (Java) Rofl April 8th 9 Slime girl (KasumiXKitty).jpg|Slime Girl at The Golden Gator. Rofl April 14th 17 Slime Girl returned to the Galactic Federation.jpg|The Galactic Federation bring Slime Girl back to the Slime farmer. Rofl April 14th 18 Slime girl and Sorry.jpg|Sorry inserts a finger in her mouth. Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:People